


Weight of Living

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Family, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Claire Novak in the Men of Letters Bunker, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “Okay,” Donna said, “let’s see if I got all this information right.”“Repeat it back to me,” Claire joked from the back seat of Donna’s truck.  She sat with her hand clasped in Kaia’s, Jody in the passenger’s seat.  Alex and Patience chose to take Jody’s truck.“Your Dad is an actual angel,” Donna said, “and your twin brother Jack is half-human, half-angel, while you’re human.  Your Dad wants you here with us and you’re the only one in our merry group of women who somehow knows him.  Your Dad has helped Sam and Dean for a decade, and you’re okay with the fact Dean’s in love with your Dad.”  Donna turned around as much as she was able, stopping at a red light.  “Did I get all that?”Claire smiled.  “Ya sure did.  Good job, Don!”





	Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the Bastille song of the same name. Enjoy!

“Dean and Sam came by the other day,” Donna said through the phone.

Jody made a surprised noise. “You didn’t say you needed help with the vamp nest.”

“They were tracking the same thing as me. We teamed up.”

“How are they?”

“Have you ever noticed...how moody Dean acts?”

Jody laughed. “I have. Why?”

“It’s the first time I’ve realized that. He’s either on edge or brooding off in the corner.” Donna’s phone switched ears. “I asked Sam about it.”

Jody raised an eyebrow. “Really? What did he say?”

“He said Dean’s always like this when ‘Cas’ isn’t there. Have you ever heard of a ‘Cas’?”

“Vaguely,” Jody replied. “I think he helps them out with cases. Based on context clues, I gathered he’s a supernatural being they’ve known for many years.”

“What kinda supernatural being?”

“The good kind, obviously.” Jody paused. “You sure you wanna hear this?”

“Yes.”

“It’s going to destroy your beliefs.”

“How’s that?”

“Cas is an angel.”

Donna didn’t speak for a few beats. “What?”

“An actual angel. The kind from Heaven above.”

“Holy moly.” Donna gasped. “How would that destroy my religion?”

“Angels are warriors.”

“That’s in the Bible, yes.”

“And God abandoned them, supposedly.”

“God...what?”

“God is gone,” Jody said, “or so the Winchesters say.”

Donna sputtered. “Nonsense.”

“Believe it, or don’t.” Jody shrugged. “Why were you askin’ about Cas?”

“Have you met him?”

“No, just heard things. Why are you taking an interest all of a sudden?”

“Well, you just told me this...Cas...is an angel from Heaven. I got some questions, now.”

Jody checked her itinerary for the next few days. Nothing major, nothing that her deputy couldn’t handle. She was overdue for some time off.

Jody said, “how about I meet you in Michigan, and we can drive down to the boys’ bunker in Kansas?”

“You know where their bunker is?”

“I don’t, but Claire does.”

Donna gasped happily. “Let’s have a road trip with the girls! It’s spring break, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Jody wasn’t one for spontaneity, but she liked the idea. “Let’s do it.”

————

“Lemme get this straight,” Claire said at dinner, “you want me to give you the coordinates to the Winchester hideout because y’all wanna meet Cas?”

“That’s right,” Jody said cheerily. “I think it’s a bit strange we haven’t met this guy yet, don’t you?”

Claire looked at Kaia, Patience, and Alex. “None of you have met Cas, huh?”

They shook their heads.

“I’m the only one here?” Claire furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay. You should know he’s fucking awesome.”

“Language,” Jody said.

“And also,” Claire said, “you should know Dean is madly in love with him.”

Alex choked on her water. “Dean’s gay?!”

“Never would’ve guessed,” Patience said.

“He likes to joke he’s ‘angel-sexual’,” Claire said. “Oh, and Cas is my Dad.”

Jody nearly dropped her fork. “What?!”

“You’re a supernatural being?” Kaia asked incredulously.

“Well, not really.” Claire explained, “my twin brother Jack has powers, but I’m human. It happens when an angel mates with a human. Either all the children are half-and-half, or one is and one isn’t.”

Alex blinked. “Fucking what?!”

Claire ignored the utterance. “My mom died a long ass time ago, in case you were wondering. I’m totally down if, like, Cas wants to be with Dean.”

“Hold up,” Patience held up a finger, “so much just happened there. First of all, you have a twin brother?!”

“Jack. Yeah. And he has powers. He might be at the bunker if we go.”

“Second of all,” Patience asked, “why are you here with us if you have a family in Kansas?”

“Because I want to be here. Cas was very supportive. He thinks I should have ‘female role models.’ Besides, Jack needs more of his attention. I’ve always been capable of handling myself.”

“Third of all,” Patience continued, “why do you call your own father ‘Cas’?”

Claire answered, “he doesn’t mind it.”

“Final question,” Alex cut in, “you’re honestly okay with your angel Dad pursuing Dean Winchester?”

“Yup.” Claire nodded. “I encourage it, actually.”

Jody sighed deeply, coming back into the conversation. “This was all, just, way too much.”

“Still wanna go on a road trip?” Claire asked.

“I want to meet your Dad,” Kaia said softly. “Isn’t that an important milestone?”

Claire smiled sweetly. “You’re right.” She patted Kaia’s hand. She turned to Jody. “I’ll give you the coordinates.”

————

“Okay,” Donna said, “let’s see if I got all this information right.”

“Repeat it back to me,” Claire joked from the back seat of Donna’s truck. She sat with her hand clasped in Kaia’s, Jody in the passenger’s seat. Alex and Patience chose to take Jody’s truck.

“Your Dad is an actual angel,” Donna said, “and your twin brother Jack is half-human, half-angel, while you’re human. Your Dad wants you here with us and you’re the only one in our merry group of women who somehow knows him. Your Dad has helped Sam and Dean for a decade, and you’re okay with the fact Dean’s in love with your Dad.” Donna turned around as much as she was able, stopping at a red light. “Did I get all that?”

Claire smiled. “Ya sure did. Good job, Don!”

“Yeesh,” Donna muttered. She glanced at Kaia. “How do you feel about your new girlfriend havin’ all these secrets?”

Kaia piped up, “I understand her innate need to protect her family. I’m glad she told us now. Aren’t you?”

Jody hummed. “You always have good points, don’t you Kay?”

Kaia smiled timidly.

Claire batted her eyelashes. “Yes, she does.”

————

Claire yanked open the sliding steel door to the bunker. 

The entrance was nestled deep in the woods of Lebanon, Kansas. The only indication of its existence was the steel door and a shut garage where Dean’s beloved Impala surely nested.

“HELLO,” Claire called out, her voice echoing throughout the main rooms.

A set of footsteps resounded. Claire lead the group inside, shutting the steel door loudly. 

She glanced over the stair landing. “SAM!”

The tall hunter looked up, his smile half-hearted. “Hi, Claire. I see you’ve brought everyone.”

“SPRING BREAK!” Claire exclaimed, making a dramatic hand motion. Alex and Patience posed too, supporting Claire.

“Alright,” Sam cleared his throat, “y’all can come on down. Got plenty of rooms.”

Claire lead Kaia down the winding stairs by the hand. Alex and Patience followed a step behind, with Jody and Donna descending slower, taking in the sprawling space ahead.

“So many books.” Alex grinned gleefully.

“Nerd,” Patience coughed.

“So,” Claire asked, “is Dad here?”

Sam made a pained face. “About that. Um.”

Claire’s face changed from jovial to gaunt. “Did something happen?”

Sam looked remorseful. His eyes were downcast as he said, “last night, Cas got himself into a situation even he wasn’t equipped enough to get out of unscathed.”

“He’s hurt?” Claire’s mouth fell open. “He never gets hurt.”

“I’m afraid a wraith tried to tear out his intestines. Almost got his stomach sliced open. Dean’s taking care of him now.”

Claire paled, her hand slipping out of Kaia’s. “Jesus H. Christ.”

“I figured that was why you were here,” Sam said confusedly. “I figured Jack got ahold of you. He’s on his way too.”

Claire’s mouth was stuffed with sand. “Can I-”

“Yeah.” Sam glanced at the rest of the group, watching silently. “I’ll make some sandwiches.”

————

“-dumb sonuvabitch.”

“I’m the dumb one?!”

Dean barked out a laugh, his hands covered in Castiel’s blood. “You’re the sonuvabitch who decided to step in front of me.”

“Hey,” Castiel’s hand, caked with dried blood, trembled atop Dean’s wrist, “don’t play the blame game. I can heal fast. You cannot. Got me?”

Dean sighed deeply, blotting a cotton ball onto the neck of a half-empty beer bottle. He tipped the bottle, a blob of alcohol congealing on the cotton. He dabbed away the blood aching out of Castiel’s wound. “I got you.” Dean ran his thumb over Castiel’s ring. “I always got you.”

Unceremoniously, Dean shoved a needle through Castiel’s skin, the thread dragging behind it.

“Fuck you!” Castiel hissed.

Dean huffed out a laugh. He leaned his head towards Castiel’s, brushing their noses together. “We’ll do that when you’re well again,” Dean breathed.

Castiel tilted his head up, dragging his lips across Dean’s. His eyelashes fluttered. He murmured into Dean’s mouth, “promise, fiancé?”

Dean kissed back, pecking Castiel’s jawline afterwards. “I promise, fiancé.”

Dean thumbed the thread and made the first stitch in Castiel’s stomach. Castiel gritted his teeth. 

Dean grabbed the neck of the beer bottle and handed it to Castiel. “Swig.”

Castiel did as he was instructed, tipping a swig of beer down his throat. Dean grabbed the bottle and set it back beside him.

Dean methodically sewed Castiel’s stomach, occasionally sopping up blood. Castiel made twinges of pain, but mostly remained quiet. Dean wrapped his stomach in mounds of gauze to secure the wound.

“There’s my strong angel,” Dean said proudly, once the surgery was completed. He kissed Castiel’s sweaty forehead. “Didn’t even pass out.”

Castiel exhaled shakily. “Can I pass out now?”

“Wait,” Dean scrambled to open his nightstand drawer, forcing open a bottle of aspirin. He shook out two pills and said, “take these.” Castiel popped the pills, taking the final swig of beer. “Okay,” Dean carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair, “I’ll take care of everything. Sweet dreams.”

Castiel’s eyes closed, and he fell into unconsciousness seconds later.

————

Claire made Dean jump once she framed the doorway.

“Claire!” Dean clutched his chest. “Don’t do that to a forty-year-old man!”

“Hey, DeeDee. How’s my Dad?”

Dean deflated. “He passed out, and I can see that he’s healing himself.”

Claire crossed her arms. “I’m guessing he did it to protect you, huh?”

Dean winced.

“Oh,” Claire snorted, “don’t do that blaming shit.”

“Your Dad already told me that.”

“I’m tellin’ you again, to make doubly sure.”

Claire noted speckles of blood remained on Dean’s skin, although he just had a shower.

Dean said, “you can sit in on him, if that’ll make you feel better. I cleaned off all the blood.”

Claire nodded, and made to move. First, though, she said, “thank you, Dean.”

Then, she went to her father’s allotted bunker bedroom.

The door had been left ajar for possible visitors such as herself. Claire toed open the door, slipping inside the bedroom.

Her Dad, besides his pale face, looked like he was merely sleeping. Like he was perfectly fine. 

A section of fabric ripped out of his shirt showed the mangled gash across her Dad’s stomach. Claire agreed with Sam’s assessment: it was enough to rip out his intestines. Dean had done a good stitch job, though.

Claire was glad Dean was there for her father whenever she or Jack couldn’t be.

Claire pulled up the chair Dean must have sat in and plopped next to her Dad’s bedside.

As if sensing her presence, he stirred. “Claire?”

“Dad!” Claire smiled. “Hi, it’s me.”

Her Dad’s smile, she thinks, is one of the best things in existence. “My Claire-bear is here,” he said groggily. “Come lay beside me.”

“Which side?” Claire murmured.

Dad scooted over and patted the left side of his bed. Claire lay beside him and curled into herself, giving her Dad as much room as possible. 

She turned to her side and said, “how’s it feel?”

Dad offered up an arm, casting it above her halo of long blonde waves. He curled strands of her hair with his finger, a motion that comforted Claire as a child. “It feels like my stomach’s been stapled shut, and that staple is the only thing keeping my guts inside my body.”

“Yeesh, you don’t lie to me,” Claire said.

“What’s the point?” He shrugged. “Know where Jack is?”

“On the way,” Claire replied. “By the by, I invited all the girls here.”

“Oh.”

“They wanted to meet you.”

“Oh.”

“My girlfriend wants to meet you too.”

Dad’s grin and bright blue eyes lit up the room. “My baby girl’s got her first girlfriend?”

Claire nodded, smiling timidly. “She’s pretty amazing, yeah.”

“I’ll bet.” Her Dad ruffled her hair. “That’s great, honey. I’m happy for you.” A pause. “I have news too, for when Jack gets here.”

“Okay. You can doze off. I’ll wake you when Jack’s here.”

————

Jack burst into the kitchen, heading right for Sam. “Where is he?”

“In his room.”

As Jack spun on his feet, Sam said, “wait!”

Jack realized the room was occupied by several women he didn’t know.

Except he did recognize-

“Hi, Kaia,” Jack said, waving.

All heads turned to Kaia.

She waved back shyly. “Hi, Jack. I didn’t realize you were her brother.”

Jack smiled tightly. “I can understand that.”

“Jack,” Sam began introductions, “this is Sheriff Jody Mills, Sheriff Donna Hanscum, Alex Jones, and Patience Turner. You already know Kaia.”

Each women raised a hand when Sam said their name.

“Hi.” Jack waved. He turned to Sam. “Can I see my Dad now?”

“Fine.”

Jack left the kitchen swiftly.

“I see the resemblance now,” Kaia said softly.

————

The bedroom door creaked open as Jack entered.

Claire perked up. “Jackie!”

“Hey, sis.” Jack plopped in the chair. “How’s Dad?”

“Healing slowly. Not good.”

Jack frowned. “He’ll throw a fit later if I try to help.”

“Yup,” Claire said.

Claire nudged Dad’s shoulder. He awoke quickly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Jack?”

“I’m here,” Jack said from his perch.

“Come lay by your sister,” Dad ordered. “I have news.”

“But there’s no room,” Jack protested. “Claire’s too big!”

Claire swatted at Jack’s leg. “Shut up.”

Jack laid in what little space was left in the bed. “Okay. What’s going on, Dad?”

“Yesterday, something very important happened.”

“Before you were sliced open, you mean,” Claire clarified.

“Yes.” Dad held out his arm, splaying out his fingers.

A silver ring rested on his left hand.

Claire gasped. “Dean proposed?!”

He nodded.

Claire squealed, grabbing her Dad’s hand. She examined the shining ring carefully. “This is nice metal. Wonder if he stole it.”

Dad snorted. “He didn’t, honey.” Dad looked over at Jack. “Hey, bud, you doin’ okay over there?”

Jack nodded slowly. “I’m just...surprised. I thought he would never...but he did.” He half-smiled. “Great.”

“Hey,” Dad put on his parenting voice, “I won’t do this if both of you aren’t one hundred and ten percent on board.”

Claire smacked Jack’s arm. “Look what you did! You upset Dad!”

Jack sighed. “I didn’t mean to, Dad.”

“Dean loves you both,” Dad said, “very much. He watched you grow, and loves you like his own. I couldn’t ask for more. He’s a good man, who’s been through a lot to be able to love me. But I won’t go any further if you don’t accept it.”

“I...I don’t want to be the reason for your unhappiness.” Jack smiled. “I accept it. I do. I want this for you, Dad. Of course I do.”

Dad leaned over and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Thank you.”

“This calls for a family hug,” Claire declared.

Dad pulled them into a one-armed hug, treating his injured side tenderly. Claire and Jack minded the area.

“My baby twins,” he muffled fondly.

————

Dean slipped inside Cas’s bedroom, greeted with a sight that made him smile brightly.

“If it isn’t my favorite family,” Dean said softly, toeing the door closed.

The affection that Claire and Jack showed so readily towards their father, especially as moody teenagers, was absolutely adorable to Dean. He had known the twins since they were rowdy seven year olds. Not much had changed in terms of mischief, but the love they showed to Cas was something special.

Dean handed a sandwich on a plate to the twins. “I made Claire’s favorite, since I know Jack already ate on the way.”

“Yay!” Claire sat up on the bed, Jack nudging her shoulder as he crossed his legs.

“And for you,” Dean said to Cas, “I got you a protein shake and a water. Should lay off solid food for now.”

Cas grasped the protein shake with a frown, sitting up on his pillows. “Is it chocolate?”

“Of course. I’m not an animal,” Dean said. He rested the back of his hand against Cas’s forehead. “How ya feelin’?”

“M’kay,” Cas mumbled.

“Lies,” Claire said between bites of her sandwich.

Dean turned to the twins. “How’s that?”

Jack said, “he should be healed by now, but he’s not even halfway there.”

“Forty percent,” Cas said as he sipped his shake.

Dean sighed.

Before he could speak, Claire asked, “are you ready to marry the three of us?”

Jack bit back a smile, Cas sending his children a look.

Dean simply blinked and said, “he told you. Good. Should I have asked permission first?”

Claire put a hand over her mouth and laughed.

“Well,” Jack shrugged, “maybe.” He snorted out a laugh. “Kidding. That would have been so weird.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Is this okay with you both? Should I be...worried?”

Cas sent Dean a fond glance that he saw in the corner of his eye. Dean knew he always got brownie points for how well he treated the twins, and always took them into consideration. Cas’s love was worth it.

Jokingly, Claire and Jack answered, “yes.” The twins emitted matching laughs.

Dean knew they were being genuine. He had gotten their trust and affection many years ago.

Dean said resolutely, “yes, I am fine with marrying all three of you. Now, your Dad needs to get some rest after lunch, okay?”

Claire and Jack nodded. Dean sent his new fiancé an affectionate look and left the room.

————

The twins rejoined the calvary, who were in the war room chatting.

Sam saw them first. “The twins are here!”

Dean, Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, and Kaia swiveled their heads.

Claire and Jack stood back to back, doing a half-hearted Charlie’s Angels pose.

Dean snorted. “Very funny.”

Claire and Jack broke formation, sitting uniformly in two empty chairs.

“How’s Cas?” Sam asked.

“He’s asleep,” Claire said. “Should help him heal faster.”

Jody turned to Dean. “You were just explaining the deal with you and Cas.”

“Oh,” Claire said, “they’re engaged now.”

Sam sputtered, staring accustorily at his older brother. “You could’ve told me, Dean!”

“Sorry. It’s been a long day,” Dean said tiredly.

Jody put her face in her hands. “Your family is insane, Claire.”

Claire beamed.

————

“-and this is empty room number seven,” Claire said cheerily, gesturing at the space inside it. “Right next to it,” Claire walked to the next room, “is-”

“Empty room number eight?” Alex guessed.

“No.” Claire grinned. “My room!”

The women blinked in surprise at the teenager’s well-furnished room. Claire usually bunked with Patience at Jody’s house, but she never seemed to mind. Seeing that Claire had her own bedroom at the bunker was certainly interesting.

Claire said, “this is for when I hunt in this direction, and I wanna visit.” She motioned to the door next to her room. “That’s Jack’s room. He’ll kill me if I open it. Besides, he’s a gross teenage boy and it probably smells in there.” Claire wrinkled her nose, tugging on Kaia’s hand a little. “The room across from his is Dad’s. He’ll get mad if I open the door, though. He’ll want to look presentable when he meets you.”

“That’s old fashioned,” Alex said.

“He’s an old soul,” Claire shrugged, “quite literally.”

“Hon,” Donna said, “you need to stop giving us more questions.”

Claire smiled. “I’ll stop.”

————

“Questions about God, huh?” Sam spun his fork in his dinner plate.

“It’s why I wanted to come,” Donna said. “The rest just tagged along to meet the elusive ‘Cas’.”

“I’m only sorry you came at a bad time,” Dean said.

“Not for us,” Claire said, speaking for her and Jack.

“Right.” Dean doled out more food for himself. “Well, I’m sure he’ll turn up tomorrow. He isn’t one to be idle for long.”

“I’m surprised he was today,” Claire said.

“Well,” Sam cleared his throat, “Dean and I may be able to answer some of these God questions.”

“Okay.” Donna asked, “is God really gone?”

“Yup,” Dean replied unceremoniously. “Angels are in charge.”

“Is Cas an angel in charge?” Jody cut in.

“He used to be,” Sam replied.

“Why not anymore?” Donna asked.

Claire and Jack made jazz hands.

“It’s against the rules for angels to have children,” Dean said. “Or be in contact with humans.”

“Heaven has rules?” Alex rolled her eyes. “Lame.”

“It’s why he left,” Sam said. “He rebelled against Heaven because it’s shady as shit up there.”

“Heaven? Shady?” Jody asked.

“It was compromised long ago,” Sam said. “Humans currently have one ally in Heaven.”

Dean smirked. “The archangel Gabriel, who Sammy just so happens to have a major crush on.”

Claire and Jack both choked on their water.

“Fucking what?!” Claire exclaimed.

“You like like Uncle Gabe?!” Jack asked incredulously.

Claire shot her twin brother a look. “Like like?! We’re not little kids.”

Sam blushed red and said weakly, “it’s not a crush.”

“Ooh,” Dean grinned, “he’s in LURVE!”

“Ooh,” Claire and Jack said in unison, laughing at Sam’s obvious embarrassment.

The room transformed from a serious conversation to playfully ribbing Sam.

————

Dean finished redressing Cas’s wound, taping it together and discarding the bloody gauze.

“You seem to be healing far too slowly,” Dean murmured to his fiancé.

“Maybe I should call Gabe.”

Dean’s mouth quirked upwards. “I learned at dinner today that Sam loves him.”

Cas’s eyebrow raised. “Truly?”

“Nowhere near as deeply as I love you, but a start, I’m sure.”

Cas brought Dean’s hand to his lips. “Gabe gave up hope on Sam a long time ago.”

“You knew?”

“My brother confides in me,” Cas smiled, “from time to time.”

Dean tucked Cas’s new tee over his wrapped wound. “Would you like me to get him here now or in the morning?”

“Morning,” Cas replied gruffly. “Early. If he doesn’t respond to your prayer, he’ll respond to Sam’s.”

Dean smirked. “Would you like me to stay tonight?”

“We’re engaged.” Cas unfolded the covers on the opposite side of his bed. “I don’t want you leaving my bed again.”

Dean blushed like a teenager. “This thing with Sam and Gabe...was I Sam?”

Cas patted the empty side of his bed. “It wasn’t your fault. A father has his fancies. I just thought you were...an unattainable one.”

Dean rounded the bed, unbuttoning his flannel and removing it. He lay beside Cas in his sweatpants and tee, turning on his side. 

Dean murmured, “for the record, I thought you were the unattainable one.”

Cas brought Dean’s lips to his, the press light and soft. Dean nearly felt dizzy at all the affection contained within it. 

Cas whispered, “you know I love you, right?”

Dean nodded easily. “I love you too.” He kissed Cas again quickly. “I’ll be right here to watch over you.”

“I know you will.”

————

Dean walked into the packed kitchen at six in the morning and told Sam, “Gabe’s on his way to heal Cas.”

Sam spat his water in the sink. “HOW’S MY HAIR?! DO I LOOK OKAY?!”

Dean laughed so hard his stomach hurt. Jack and the wayward sisters weren’t far behind, stifling loud laughs and giggles.

“Holy shit, dude.” Dean grinned. “You went from being completely chill to having zero chill in seconds.”

“That reminded me of Claire when she was crushing on me,” Kaia said softly.

Claire sputtered. Jack held her and chuckled.

Dean poured a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter. “In three, two, one.”

A man burst through the kitchen door. He was short, stout, and brimming with rage. “Where is he?”

“His room,” Dean said coolly.

The man left the kitchen as swiftly as he entered.

“Yeesh,” Jack said, “Uncle Gabe’s pissed.”

Donna’s eyes widened. “That was the biblical archangel Gabriel?”

“He’s so small,” Alex cooed.

“And angry,” Jody commented.

“Small people are always angry,” Patience said matter-of-factly.

“He’s really sweet,” Claire assured them, “when he’s not angry.”

They noticed Sam had deflated next to Dean. “He didn’t even say hi.”

Dean murmured, “he has a one track mind, like me. You know that. He’ll be fine once Cas is on his feet.”

Sam nodded slowly.

————

Gabriel poked the new pink flesh where Castiel’s gash was an hour earlier. “There ya go. You’re gettin’ old.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, leaning up on the pillows. He changed shirts, pulling on a Pink Floyd tee Jack bought him. “You’re older than me, so you are too.”

Gabriel batted his eyelashes. “But I look fabulous, honey. You’re starting to slip.”

Castiel snorted, covering up his new mound of stomach flesh. He said coyly, “I have some information that might interest you.”

“What?”

“I have it on good authority that Sam’s interested.”

Gabriel scoffed. “In me? No. Bullshit. Who told you that?”

“Dean.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Would a man lie to his betrothed?”

Gabriel blinked rapidly. “What?!”

Castiel held up his ring-adorned hand. “Your vigilance is slipping.”

Gabriel grinned brightly. “Dean bucked up and did it?! Wow!” He threw an arm around Castiel, pulling him in for a quick hug. “That’s really great, Cassie. Really great. Do the kids approve?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t they?”

“Good point.” Gabriel’s smile faltered. “So, since Dean can’t lie to you and all, you’re honestly telling me...Sam really...really?”

“I suppose so.” Castiel smiled impishly. “It’s as certain as Claire dating her first girl.”

“Claire’s not that old! I refuse to believe that!”

“They’re seventeen, Gabe.” Castiel blew out air. “It’s insane to think about. And I’m gonna get married. Yeesh.”

“I’m surprised Dean wants a washed up old-”

Castiel swatted his brother’s arm. “Sam wants washed up old you.”

Gabriel huffed. “I was kidding. I love ya, little bro.”

“Love you too, Gabe.”

“Now, how about,” Gabriel smiled mischievously, “you get outta bed and give Dean an aneurysm?”

Castiel laughed. “I’m in.”

————

“-really said that?”

“Yes.” The small man lead the taller man inside the kitchen.

“No. No way,” the unfamiliar man said.

“Yes way,” the small man said insistently.

“No. That’s crazy.”

“Yeah. And he said it!”

“Wow. That’s...wow.”

“I know!”

Castiel and Gabriel finally realized there were pairs of eyes on them.

Before they could register whom, Claire and Jack pummeled into Castiel’s arms. “DAD!”

Castiel grinned, holding one in each arm. “I’ve been attacked by twins!” He pressed kisses to Claire’s and Jack’s heads. “How are you both?”

“Fine,” the twins chimed.

Dean, the only one not present for the family reunion, entered the kitchen and nearly crashed into the door. “WHY AREN’T YOU IN BED?!”

The angel family laughed.

Dean inhaled sharply. “Is everyone trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I’m well enough, Dean,” Castiel said, glancing at the slew of unfamiliar faces to his right. He murmured to Claire, “which one is your girlfriend?”

“The shy girl with the curly hair and hoodie.”

Castiel inconspicuously glanced at Kaia and murmured, “she’s cute.”

“Do I gotta be here for this talk?” Jack grumbled.

“Yes,” Castiel said shortly. He asked Claire softly, “shall we go over?”

“I’ll get her over here.” Claire held out a hand towards Kaia. She giggled as Kaia shuffled all the way towards her fearlessly. Castiel noted the bravery as Kaia took his daughter’s hand. Claire said, “Dad, this is Kaia Nieves, my girlfriend.”

Castiel smiled timidly. “Hi. You can call me Cas.”

“Hi,” Kaia said, doing a little wave. “Are you really an angel?”

“Yes. I heard you’re a dreamwalker.”

“My dreams have gone,” Kaia said softly. “I’m glad of it.”

Castiel read something in her, a pain that was all too familiar. “I’m glad you’re alright, then.”

“Can you prove you’re an angel?” Kaia asked inquisitively.

Castiel said to Claire, “I like her.”

Then, Castiel blinked.

His eyes flicked from cerulean to bright blue, angel grace enhancing them.

Castiel blinked again, switching them back. “Claire used to call them ‘angel eyes’.”

Kaia nodded. “An apt name. I believe you.”

As if awakening the rest of the group, Sam cleared his throat and rose from his seat. Gabriel and Dean faded into the background as Sam began introductions.

Sam said, “Cas, this is everyone. Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience.”

Castiel nodded. “I’ve heard all your names in passing.” He nudged Jack. “Chair.”

Jack snapped his fingers. A chair materialized near the table, where the group was gathered. Jody and Donna jumped a little as the twins ushered Castiel into the chair.

“I apologize. I’m a bit unsteady.” Castiel leaned back in the chair.

“Because you should be resting.”

Castiel turned his head around and narrowed his eyes at Dean. 

Dean backed up against the wall, his hands up.

“Aw,” Gabriel joked beside Dean, “they’re saying ‘I love you’.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “That’s my older brother Gabe, by the way. Ignore him.”

“Don’t ignore meeee,” Gabriel whined.

Castiel leaned forward, towards Sam, and said quietly, “you need to explain to me why the hell you like like him.”

“Like like.” Jack high fived himself for the validation. Claire snorted.

Clearly embarrassed again, Sam muttered, “maybe later, when he’s not across the kitchen.”

Dean hissed behind Castiel, “what’s with the whispering?”

“It’s about Gabe,” Castiel hissed back. “Be quiet!”

“Gotcha.” Dean winked.

Castiel told Jack, “another chair.”

“But-”

“Karate kid,” Castiel enunciated, “Mr. Miyagi says to make a chair.”

Jack waved a hand and made another chair materialize for Dean. “Hee-yah,” he said boredly.

Dean sat in the chair. “Thank you, Jack.”

“Wanna come over?” Castiel asked Gabriel.

“I gotta go. My work here is done.”

“Alright. See ya.”

“Bye, Uncle Gabe,” the twins chimed.

Gabriel disappeared where he stood, the sound of something rustling through the air.

Jody and Donna jumped again.

“He flew away,” Claire explained.

The group ignored Sam’s frown at Gabriel’s quick departure.

Castiel asked, “did you all really come here to meet me?”

Jody offered, “we thought it strange that we haven’t.”

“I suppose it is.”

“Donna came because she has God questions,” Sam said.

“God questions,” Castiel repeated. “Okay.”

Donna began.

————

Gabriel returned when the group was chatting at dinner.

Sam reacted first. “This is a surprise.”

Gabriel descended the stairs. “I’m back! Yeah!” He approached an empty part of the table with a bag. “I brought desserts from Europe.”

“Pie?” Dean asked hopefully.

“I got a pie, yeah.”

“Yes!”

Gabriel snorted. “You’re a strange dude for liking pie over cake.”

“Why did you go to Europe?” Patience asked.

“I’m a diplomat,” Gabriel replied. “I go all over the world.”

“Sick!” Alex exclaimed. “Can we come?”

Gabriel smiled. “I wish I could take everyone, honestly, but I’m always working.”

“Boo,” Patience said.

————

Sam used every trick in the book to get Gabriel alone.

Once he did, trepidation filled his being. He was unsure of himself, now. Hesitant, when he usually never was, especially in the romance department.

Somehow, though, Gabriel mattered more than any other love Sam ever had.

“Well,” Gabriel looked up at Sam, wide-eyed, “what’s up?”

Sam crossed his arms, clenching and unclenching his fists. He didn’t know if the motion was grounding him or inhibiting him. He loosened his grip instead of wrestling with himself.

Sam said, “I really like you.”

“I like you too. We’ve known each other for a long time.” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. “That’d be weird if we didn’t like each other after all this time.”

“No, I mean…I mean,” Sam sighed, “I think you’re a really nice guy, and I’ve never really been with nicer people, let alone a guy, but you’re different. I can’t think of a reason we can’t try this.”

Gabriel blinked rapidly. “Oh. You mean...a romantic relationship. Oh.”

Sam stared at his feet. “Did you ever look at me that way? Or was I mistaken?”

“Hey,” Gabriel said softly. Sam set his gaze on Gabriel, who was smiling. “Yeah. I did. I do. I just...forgot, I guess. I buried my feelings a long time ago. I’m surprised that you...why now?”

“Events as of late have made me reassess my priorities,” Sam replied. “I should’ve been better to you from the get-go. You’ve always been helping us, and I didn’t appreciate that. You’re actually...one of the few people who hasn’t hurt me, in any way. I know you’re a busy guy, but I wanna do this with you.”

“Am I your first...guy? Angel?”

“Yeah.” Sam blushed.

Gabriel searched Sam’s face, his mesmerizing whiskey eyes wide and considerate. “It takes a lot of guts to admit that.” He said lightly, “guess you’re a bit ‘angel-sexual’ too.”

Sam swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “You haven’t really given me an answer.”

Gabriel stood on his tiptoes. He breathed, “I’ll give you one.”

Sam felt Gabriel’s lips brush his tentatively. Sam shivered. He wanted more than that.

Sam matured the press, Gabriel’s finger pads settling on his coarse beard as he leaned closer. Sam held him in position with an arm around Gabriel’s lower back. Gabriel’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, his lips soft but his jawline rough.

Sam liked it. A lot.

Gabriel sent pecks to Sam’s lips, feather light but as intense as anything Sam’s ever felt. 

When he finally pulled back, standing to his regular height, Sam realized how hot and tingly he felt. Hot cheeks, tingly lips. Like he was burning on a stove and receiving a jolt of electricity at the same time.

A swirl of gold overcame Gabriel’s irises as he smiled. “How was that?”

All Sam could do was bob his head and manage, “yeah.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Let’s make a date.”

Sam nodded again. “Yeah.”

————

Claire found Kaia hiding in the bunker library, curled up on the couch with a blanket.

“Hey, cutie,” Claire said, plopping beside her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been myself.”

“That’s okay,” Kaia mumbled. 

“My family is pretty hectic,” Claire smiled, “in case you haven’t noticed.”

Kaia nodded. “Why did you decide to live with Jody?”

“Because I was sick of the testosterone.”

Kaia’s mouth quirked upwards on one side. “I like your Dad.”

“That’s a relief.”

“I like your weird uncle, too.”

Claire chuckled. “No family is complete without a weird relative.”

“Who’s the weird one in our family?” Kaia asked.

Claire thought. “Maybe you’re the weird one.”

“You might be right. I’m cool with that.”

Claire laughed, throwing her head back. “I’m dating the weird one. Oh no.”

“I’m dating the crazy one.”

“Hey!”

Kaia smiled wider. “Can I sleep in your room?”

Claire blinked rapidly. “Uh...okay.”

Kaia stood up unceremoniously, blanket swung around her shoulders like a cape. As she shuffled away, she looked over her shoulder. “With you,” she clarified.

“Oh!” Claire stood up. “Totally knew that.” She reached Kaia and took her hand.

————

Castiel answered his ringing phone. “I thought you were still here.”

Gabriel said, “it happened, Cassie. It happened.”

Castiel laid on two sets of pillows, having just changed into pajamas. “What happened?”

“It!”

“Which is?”

“HE KISSED ME!”

Castiel nearly fell out of bed. “Really?!”

“I FLEW TO MOUNT FUJI SO I COULD SCREAM IT FROM THE HIGHEST PEAK!”

Castiel laughed. “You really are a lot, aren’t you?”

“You love me.”

“It’s my familial obligation, yes.”

Gabriel scoffed. “I’m too happy for a brotherly spat. SAM KISSED ME!”

“That’s really great,” Castiel said genuinely. “Are you going on a date?”

“We are.” Gabriel giggled. “I did not expect this to happen today. Oh my God, I don’t remember being this...elated!”

“You can continue screaming from the mountaintops now.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, Cassie.”

“See ya, Gabe.”

The bedroom door creaked open, revealing a flustered Dean. “Hey.” He closed the door, two lamps lighting up the darkened room. “Am I still allowed to-”

“Yes.” Castiel put his phone in the nightstand drawer. “When I say things, I mean them.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed pink-red in the lamplight. “I have an invitation here, then?”

“You’ve had it,” Castiel said. “Now that we’re engaged, I don’t care who sees what. My kids accept you, so if they barge in here,” he shrugged, “they’re adult enough to understand and not make a fuss.”

“It’s amazing to me,” Dean murmured, “how you love me so willingly.”

“It’s amazing to me,” Castiel said, “how easily you can love me and my children with your whole heart.”

Dean said nothing and shuffled to the opposite side of the bed. The mattress dipped as he lay beside Castiel, casting the sheets over his ratty sweatpants and tee. Dean asked, “how do you feel?”

“Wonderful,” Castiel replied honestly. “Gabe healed me completely.”

“That’s great. Really great.”

Castiel turned to the side, Dean’s eyes roving over him. “We didn’t get a chance to celebrate our engagement.” Castiel spun the silver ring on his left hand. “We should change that.”

Using a touch of superhuman strength, Castiel pinned Dean to the mattress and cast a leg over his opposite side. Castiel perched on Dean’s thighs and tossed off his shirt. As he arched his back towards Dean and made to kiss him, Dean said gravelly, “wait.”

Castiel’s courage left him as quickly as it appeared. He hid his gaze with his eyelashes and sat back up. “You don’t want to. That’s fine.” Castiel glanced down at the healed gash across his stomach, the offset white-pink flesh the only indication the wound occurred. “I suppose it does look...ugly, right now.”

Castiel made to move his legs. He’ll probably curl up in a ball on his side of the bed in shame.

Before he could, Dean’s hand flattened against Castiel’s thigh. “No,” Dean gasped, “that isn’t what I meant.” He murmured, “come here, my love.”

Castiel hesitated.

“My darling angel,” Dean breathed, “please come here.”

Castiel batted his eyelashes.

“My sweet, gorgeous fiancé,” Dean said, “come here and let me talk to you.”

Castiel arched his back again, resting atop Dean, propping himself on his elbows. His eyelashes brushed Dean’s cheekbones as he settled above him.

Dean whispered, “your beauty is unmatched by all others, in my eyes. Your scar is one of many, and is of no consequence to me. I love your scars as adamantly as you love mine. I have never loved another as I love you, and I never will again. I did not tell you to ‘wait’ because I was saying no. I could never say no to you. I said ‘wait’ because I need to know that you’re okay. One hundred and fifty percent okay enough to do this. Are you?”

Castiel blinked back tears. He sniffled and rested their foreheads together. “I am one hundred and fifty percent okay. I want to do this. I want you. I want to have slow and sweet engagement sex, like, yesterday.”

Dean hummed, his eyes fluttering shut. He took Castiel’s cheeks in his hands and brought their lips together in a heady drag. “Stupid wraiths.”

Castiel exhaled in Dean’s mouth, “yeah, stupid wraiths.”

A kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s bare back. “Do you really not care if your kids barge in here?”

Castiel shook his head. “They’re not little anymore. They know not to barge in.”

“Well,” Dean shrugged, “let’s get busy, then.”

Castiel laughed as Dean tossed off his shirt.

————

Castiel woke up to a loud knocking at his bedroom door.

He sighed, stretching under the covers. He left the warmth of Dean’s embrace and snapped his fingers. His pajamas materialized on his body. He made sure Dean was covered up enough before moving towards the door.

Castiel yanked open the door, Jack on the other side. His head was tilted downwards. His eyes skirted behind Castiel’s shoulder, where Dean lay peacefully asleep, naked underneath the sheets.

Jack looked at his cartoon socks sheepishly. “Never mind.”

Castiel frowned at his son. “What’s the matter, Jack Attack?”

“It’s nothing,” Jack mumbled.

As he made to leave, Castiel said softly, “let’s go to your room, okay?”

Jack went across the hall, and Castiel followed him. For a teenage boy, Jack was surprisingly tidy. He must have been up early doing laundry, since he and Castiel didn’t require sleep. Only in situations where they’re injured, like Castiel was the day previously.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, Castiel patting his shoulder as he went beside him. “When something weighs on your mind, it’s glaringly noticeable.”

Jack crossed his arms, as if wanting to squeeze out his intestines with the force he put on his stomach.

Then, he blurted, “everyone’s been pairing up lately. It got me thinking about...if that’s something I want. I turned it over and over. I’ve seen plenty of pretty girls, a-and guys, but...I don’t feel the inclination to...be intimate with them. Is that...is that weird? I have no sexual attraction towards anyone, as far as I know. Is that weird? Am I weird?”

“Honey,” Castiel said softly, “I taught you that all forms of love are valid. Sexuality doesn’t matter, but I suppose I did...only focus on loving another. That was my mistake.” Castiel rubbed Jack’s upper back, a motion that comforted him when he was little. “What you feel is called asexuality. It’s when you have no sexual attraction. It’s quite common among angels, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Jack exhaled slowly in relief.

Castiel pulled Jack into a hug. “I love you, my baby angel.” He kissed Jack’s hairline. “I love you very much.” He ruffled the back of Jack’s head. “I’m sorry if that weighed on you more than it should have. I wish I told you sooner.”

Jack shook his head. “‘S okay. It’s better I figured it out myself.”

Castiel kissed Jack’s forehead. “That’s what you were thinking about, when you found out I’m engaged.”

Jack nodded.

“And why you’ve been acting strangely. Being combative, when I asked for a chair.”

Jack sniffled. “‘M not combative.”

Castiel kissed Jack’s temple. “It’s okay, my baby ball of sunshine. Thank you for telling me. I love you.”

“You don’t have to say you love me twenty times.”

“I love you.”

Jack snorted out a laugh. “Love you too, Dad.”

————

Castiel laid back in his bed, Dean finally stirring beside him.

Castiel stared at the ceiling, at the motionless vent above him, at the slats and screws.

Jack was asexual. My goodness.

Claire told Castiel she was gay at thirteen years old. Fearlessly, and without a second thought. She said ‘Daddy, I like girls. They’re pretty.’

Jack was always a different story. Castiel’s twin boy and girl were like night and day, sometimes. Other times, they were so alike it was terrifying.

It took Jack far longer to understand himself, but that was okay. 

Castiel was just glad Jack told him, not held it in forever.

“Mmph,” Dean declared. His voice was distinctly Kansas as he drawled, “‘M lucky ya didn’t shatter my hip las’ night.”

“You’re welcome,” Castiel purred playfully.

Dean reeled him in with surprisingly quick reflexes, their noses brushing and eyes drinking each other in. “No one does me like ya do me, Cas.” He kissed Castiel’s lips, searching blue eyes. “Ya seem...what’s on your mind?”

“Our family is crazy,” Castiel offered.

Dean nodded. “I already knew that.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek, his silver engagement ring catching in the light, and kissed him quiet.

————

In the packed kitchen that morning, Castiel said to Sam loudly, “I heard that you made out with Gabe last night.”

The room fell silent, save for Sam choking on his water.

Claire grinned madly. “Sam, you dog!”

Sam blushed beet red. “Could we not?”

Dean patted his brother’s shoulder. “Good job.”

Sam facepalmed until the laughing ceased.

————

It was quiet on the car ride home.

Claire and Kaia held hands in the back seat, their heads leaning on each other as they dozed off. Jody drove her truck while Donna sat in the passenger’s seat. Alex and Patience were behind them in Donna’s truck, clearly chatting through the night as they drove the silent midnight roads.

Donna murmured, “we got more than we bargained for.”

Jody snorted. “That’s understating it.” Her truck drove over a pothole. “Are you glad you got answers about God, or did that make it worse?”

Donna sighed. “I’m not sure yet. I’m still surprised at how much the Bible got wrong.”

Jody shrugged. “I think things changed with the times.”

“It’s a real shame.”

“Yeah.” Jody saw the ‘Welcome to Michigan’ sign in the darkness. “It’s a real shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting a lot of fics over the next week before I’m busy again. Look out for them!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
